


The most hated man

by Hessefan



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ese viernes el doctor Rivera no pudo hacer nada. Ningún tratamiento, ni todo el dinero del mundo sirvieron para evitar el inexorable paso del tiempo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The most hated man

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Los Simpson (o The Simpsons) desde ya que no me pertenece, no estaría haciendo un fanfic; todo de Matt Groening.

Ese viernes el doctor Rivera no pudo hacer nada. Ningún tratamiento, ni todo el dinero del mundo sirvieron para evitar el inexorable paso del tiempo.

Creyó que era eterno, que era mentira eso de que nada es para siempre, pero ahí estaba, sosteniendo la arrugada mano entre las suyas, contemplando el leve, apenas perceptible, respirar del hombre más odiado de todo Springfield.

Sonrió, porque se sentía orgulloso de ser él, el único en amarlo.

—Le dije Señor Burns, no era buena idea salir al exterior con estos fríos; mírese, ahora.

—Smithers, quería ver una vez más —tosió—a esos miserables durmiendo en la calle.

—No hable.

—Me tranquiliza, usted lo sabe Smithers —remarcó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban—. Me tranquiliza verlos y después volver a mi hogar. Me recuerda que no tengo que amargarme por nimiedades. Ayúdeme a incorporarme.

Eso hizo Waylon, luego de sentarlo en la cama le acercó el vaso con agua. Montgomery vio en el semblante de su lacayo el miedo más profundo, y lejos de querer tranquilizarlo, lo reprendió.

¿Cómo podía siquiera suponer que Mrs. Burns iba a dejar la tierra? ¿Springfield? ¿ _Su_ planta nuclear? Y sobre todo ¿toda su fortuna?

Yerba mala nunca muere.

—Descanse —suplicó Smithers en un murmullo; y eso fue lo último que le dijo.

" _Descanse_ ".

Le hubiese gustado haberle dicho otra cosa, como " _Lo quiero, Señor Burns_ ", " _siempre pensaré en usted_ " o algo similar y empalagoso, empero esa fue la última palabra que le dedicó a quien, por años, le mostró el más hondo desprecio por la vida humana.

Sonrió otra vez, notando como poco a poco esa ligera respiración iba deteniéndose por completo.

Pero no eran expresiones de felicidad, eran sonrisas que demostraban el más profundo agradecimiento y dolor. ¿Agradecimiento a qué?, Smithers no sabría especificar.

Sin embargo ahora ya nada importaba. Y sí algunas vez había creído que el Sr Burns era eterno, si algunas vez había creído en la nula bondad de él, todo eso se desvanecía ante sus ojos y se marchaba junto al anciano decrépito.

Le consolaba, al menos, haber estado a su lado esos últimos momentos. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué quedaba? Ya no más:

 _"—¿Quién es ese hombre Smithers?_

— _Es Homero Simpson, señor, uno de los holgazanes del sector 7G_ ".

Ni tampoco " _Suelte a los perros, Smithers_ " _"¿Dónde está mi fusil para cazar humanos?" "¿Por qué se tardó tanto? Sabe que no puedo caminar si usted no me carga_ "

Una lágrima descendió la mejilla de Waylon. Tapó con las sábanas el enjuto cuerpo de su jefe y se quedó a su lado.

Nadie fue al entierro del hombre más odiado de Springfield, sólo el único que supo amarlo.

Nadie fue porque ningún habitante de Springfield imaginó, jamás, que la vida de Montgomery Burns iría a apagarse alguna vez. Sólo los Simpson llegaron —tarde—, cuando el cajón ya había sido sepultado y el jefe de ceremonia finalizado con el discurso, encontrándose con una figura decadente y llorosa a los pies de la tumba.

 **Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> No sé qué parte de mi insana mente pensó en esto, sólo diré que Smithers es mi personaje favorito de Los Simpson (aunque compite con Milhouse) y viendo los capítulos de siempre me pregunté que le pasaría si alguna vez el señor Burns muere… Éste fue el resultado de pensar tanto ¿?


End file.
